


You & me in a Glory Night

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Psychological Drama, Romance, Video, Violence, spoilers s03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Glory Night by Axel Rudi Pell





	You & me in a Glory Night

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for watching.


End file.
